


Revelation

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: convergence [9]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: being told an alternate version of you killed someone, learning about a horrible fate from a bad future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: The past version of the killer from the bad future is told what happened
Series: convergence [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843024





	Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are disabled due to mental health concerns.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has never been published so it has been backdated as close to its original completion date as I can get.

Revelation:

She entered the room a bit cautiously feeling a bit nervous to have Storm ask to see her. She knew she shouldn’t as Storm was a friend and would look out for her but it still brought up images of being called into the principal’s office. “You wanted to see me Storm?” She asked once she’d sat down.

“Yes, Jubilee,” Storm said and brought up an image of the mutant from the future that caused so much trouble. “I have been thinking about how to tell you this that mutant was a future version of you.” She was shocked she certainly didn’t have those powers. “Sage suggested not telling you but I agree with Bishop that you should know incase it ever becomes an issue.”

“How did the other me get like that,” she asked after a moment. She was really curious how her other self could have such radically different powers not to mention being psycho and all. She could see Storm debating how much to tell her.

“We do not know everything as the older Alternate Rachel did not give me all the details,” Storm looked away then. “I have not spoken with the others from that time as we want to keep her identity out of official records in case of reprisals aimed at you.” She hadn’t even thought about that. “What we do know is that at some point after losing her powers because of the Scarlet Witch’s reality warp that Jubilee became a vampire.” 

“You mean like Dracula and stuff,” She asked a bit freaked out She’d heard about the X-men’s run in with Vampires and the idea of being one was horrible no matter what some of those teen twits at the mall would say.

“Yes,” Storm said patiently. “It appears that with help the other you managed the condition until the purges of mutants and other super humans at the hands of the sentinels began.” Storm looked disturbed and she wasn’t surprised that future always seemed to haunt the X-men. “At some point during the purges your other self some how became infused with the powers of both Cloak and Dagger and took the name Equinox.” Storm looked down then, “That is all we know, I do hope child you will not feel guilty for her actions she is not you and you will never be her.”

“Don’t worry Storm I’m well aware of that,” She said quickly. “I mean we’ve all seen how bad things can go for us in other worlds haven’t we?” Storm nodded. “I’m going to go hit the mall to clear my head if you don’t mind?” Storm assured her she didn’t and soon she was on her way to the mall. She didn’t really feel like shopping or hanging out there but it would help her put that discussion behind her.

The end


End file.
